


tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

by elphabapitch, orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, New York City, Phasma is a good bro, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabapitch/pseuds/elphabapitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What it's done to your friends, their memories are pretend. And the last thing they want is for the feeling to end,"  benarmie AU [ON SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost complete. Expect chapter updates every other day.
> 
> Disclaimer: we do not own these characters and no profit is being made from this work.

Kylo Ren started to regret not calling his parents in that cloudy afternoon. His body started to shiver when he realized that he was alone at the big dormitory building and he had no idea of where was the room 93. In that stupid college the bedroom doors didn’t have any numbers, those who had the paint were faded and out of order.

Of course he wasn’t absolutely alone, he just didn’t know anyone to ask for help. His anxiety was attacking and he started to sweat cold. Somehow, even with big spotted arms, he just couldn’t carry his stuff anymore, he felt very weak and like total shit.

At the end of the hallway was a very peculiar guy, his hair was a bright ginger, and even being with no haircut, was really elegant. The guy was tall and just moved in a graceful way, like he was a ballerina and had full control of the place around him. Kylo never felt this way. The man was skinny and pale, what makes him more majestic. He was pure art and beauty.

The charming man came closer to him, observing him and suddenly Kylo paid attention to his eyes, this deep shade of grass green. It was the prettiest vision that Kylo had ever seen, and even being so nervous, he was completely numb, and somehow, with his heart beating faster, it didn’t feel like a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we changed our minds, we're gonna post it all, and lol what is chapter length consistency

Armitage Hux was looking at the New York skyline and he still couldn’t believe how amazing the city was. London was his home once, but it was filled with bittersweet memories. Here he was just another exchange student, he was not “Brendol’s boy.”

He took a sip of his Starbucks latte and made his way back to his dorm. His former roommate had suddenly decided he no longer wanted to be an artist, and moved to another major. “What a waste of time,” he thought. He asked his friend Phasma to snoop around who his new roommate would be. She only told him the name was Ben Solo, and that he was a freshman.

He was heading to his room and glanced a guy who looked like a lost puppy. Poor thing, he would be hot if he didn’t look so terrified. “Are you looking for something?” he asked the dark-haired man.

Kylo felt panic and the puke coming to his throat when the beautiful redhead guy talked to him, he felt so nervous that he could punch himself. “Oh, I-i am looking for ma-my bedroom” he felt his cheeks burning and what most scared him was if the guy could notice it, or worst, was making fun of it.

Hux raised an eyebrow, he usually never offered to help, but something was telling this guy could really use a friendly face. “I am familiar with this building, which room is yours?” he smiled slightly.

“Uh, room 93,” he answered with a low voice, trying (but failing) to look confident, he was actually petrified. “But, you don’t have to help me, I don’t want to pester you with my ridiculous problems.” He really didn’t, he thought the guy was too cool to talk to him and deserved to be left alone to hang out with some other cool people.

So apparently this was his new roomie, Hux mused. He felt like he should be feeling disdain for someone like him, but instead his awkwardness was oddly endearing. “Ben Solo, right? The name’s Hux. It would appear we will be sharing 93 this year. Go on then, grab your things and follow me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben couldn’t describe the feeling after hearing these words, that super gentle guy who just came to help him actually was his roommate? Well, even being so nervous and feeling like complete shit that afternoon in New York, maybe he could be quite happy; he just had a chance to start all over again. He could try to be someone brilliant and maybe get a beautiful girlfriend in his college years. He followed his roommate into the bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door someday a long time ago was blue and the wood was completely rotten.

The bedroom was really small, with yellow peeled walls and old wood floor. The window had a really beautiful view of the city. The right side of the room had a bed neatly made with expensive looking bags on the floor. The tiny desk had a laptop on it and two framed photographs. Young Hux posing with a striking red haired woman, and another of his older self and a tall blonde and a short man.

Hux sighed, he understood the small room wasn’t too impressive. He took off his light jacket and threw it carelessly on the small chair of his desk. He laid on his bed and took a good look at the other man. He noticed a small change in him, he no longer looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room and stood straighter. “Tell me about you, Ben. What do you think of this place so far?”

“Uh, it’s actually Kylo Ren, that’s my artistic name, has a huge story behind, I can tell you another time,” Kylo was avoiding to look to the other guy because he could start to stare too much and look like a creep. The guy next to him really knew how to decorate a place, it looks like it was from a decoration Tumblr or a Tok & Stok commercial. Kylo took his shirt off and started to unpack his stuff.

Most were paints and brushes, some other artistic materials and even a tablet computer. He didn’t have a lot of clothes and most of them looked the same. Since Kylo was a kid he had this huge problem that pissed his parents off, he just hated to keep his things organized, even his art material. So everything was tucked anyway inside the small wardrobe and up the left desk.

He laid in his bed with his notepad to check his Tumblr, then, suddenly, he realized that was very rude to ignore the presence of his roommate. “So, Hux, right? What are your plans here?”

Hux silently watched Kylo put away his things. He had a great body; wide shoulders and moles all over his back he wanted to taste. Calm down Armie, he told himself. The guy seemed completely heterosexual. He, then realized the man had asked him a question. Thank goodness Ren hadn’t noticed him practically drooling over him. “Just one more year and I’m done with architecture design. After that, I’ll probably go back to London.”

“Oh, you’re British, right? I never left the US before, but I wish I could go to France and Italy to see the most beautiful paintings in the world, being exposed to those bright cities full of history,” Kylo answered him looking down and smiling, but kind of relaxed. “I love New York just because of it, the art, the light, that postmodern feeling that we have here.”

“St. Peter's Basilica is the most breath-taking sight I have ever encountered,” Hux said thoughtfully. “Mother is a devout Irish Catholic, so of course we had to go there. As soon as I turned eighteen I packed a couple of suitcases and left with a friend to go party in Paris. It was bloody madness, Father was furious,” he grinned.

Kylo laughed looking to the beautiful ginger guy, his accent made the American guy melt, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, he wasn’t gay of course. “So, you seem to be a pretty party guy, are you? I’m not that kind of dude, I’m kinda shy so when I used to live in San Francisco, I didn’t come out of my house a lot. What do you use to do here in New York?”

Hux bit his lip in consideration, he just couldn’t tell Kylo that he’s probably been in every queer bar in NYC. The man would think he would try to molest him or something. “I’ve been hitting some hot clubs, but mostly I just do sightseeing and take photographs. I’m on a scholarship, so I cannot allow myself to neglect my studies,” he spoke hesitantly.

“I’m also on a scholarship, I tried a lot to have an opportunity like that, my family is kinda… working class?” Kylo used a euphemism because he didn’t have courage enough to tell how broke his family was. His dad was a mechanic and his mother was rich once, a long time ago. Would be really embarrassing to him tell the rich English dude how broke he is. “Your work is really good, I like your photographs.”

Hux turned to look at the wall in his side of the room. “Oh, those you mean? They’re rubbish, I took them a while ago and I forgot to take them down… I’ve done better ones I haven’t printed. I know I’m the “posh boy” in my class, but my father didn’t really approve of my choice and hasn’t paid a penny for my uni studies. Mother sends me money, but it’s not enough for tuition.”

“I’m planning to get a job, I could easily work in places where good physical ability is required, and I also have some electrician skills because they also can’t send me a lot of money.” Kylo kept laid down on his bed talking while looking to his notepad, if he stares too much Hux would start to hate him, so he was very careful. “So, Hux, how is it to be your roomie? What is the best and the worst part? Tell me everything,” Kylo realized that was creepy, so he started to panic.

Hux crossed his arms and tried very hard not to say something too incriminating. “Um, I am a neat freak, so you probably won’t complain about random clothing items thrown on the floor,” he laughed. “I usually don’t hang around here very long, I’m used to living in large spaces and this gives me a claustrophobic feeling,” he said furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’m kind of the opposite,” Kylo laughed in desperation and felt the sweating coming again. “I have plans to exercise every day at the Prospect Park, but I’m kinda socially awkward so I like to stay alone, very often in my bedroom or where I can paint,” he took a deep breath, trying to control his body. Just your roommate, not a bully Kylo, he thought and kept to himself. “What are your plans for today, dude?”

“My best friend Phasma, she owns this brownstone in Brooklyn. She’s just inherited a lot of money, and she’s been throwing these amazing parties. I know it’s not your kind of scene, but you might meet new cool people? College life can be a fresh start.” Hux didn’t want to admit he never fell for a guy as fast as with Kylo. There was something magnetic about him, and he was sure Ren had no idea. Even if they could never be together, he wanted Kylo to find someone who would make him happy.

“That sounds cool, an art school party, with probably a bunch of alternative girls full of tattoos and piercings, right? I’m more attracted to the traditional ones,” when he shuts his mouth he realizes the amount of bullshit that he said, but he was so nervous talking to someone. Kylo stood up on his bed and left his notepad on the desk. “Uh, dude, I’m planning to work out in Prospect, and then watch the sunset, and after get ready to your party, okay? You can come with me, I’m a good bodybuilding teacher!”

Just the act of think about exercises made Kylo feel better, even being a sensitive guy he has this routine of gym that he fully fits in any circumstances. He loves working with his body, because it helps him with the anxiety and panic attacks that he had as a kid.

Hux swallowed nervously, shit, he thought. He was certain that if he saw a sweaty Ren wearing shorts he would have an aneurysm. Think! Quick. “Um, well, I guess I could come some other time... I usually visit a nice little coffee shop, the Wi-Fi is fast and is the only place that makes good tea at a reasonable price. Maybe you’d like to come with me? My treat.” Fuck. Now he had practically asked the guy on date! He could only hope Ren sees it as him showing him good places in NY. 

“I really can’t ignore one single day of exercises, so…I have an idea!” Ren told him really excited. “I can go to the coffee shop with you, in my bicycle! You definitely should go on the rump, if you hold my torso you won’t fall! And then we can get tea together and after that, come back in my bicycle again!” Kylo really liked that idea, Hux was being so nice to him, he could really help to get over the social issues that the black haired guy had.

Damnation. Now Hux was really in trouble. Kylo sounded so enthusiastic, and he couldn’t tell him he was afraid he might get an accidental boner being so close to him. “Oh, sure, it sounds great! Just let me look for my messenger bag,” he said hoping his voice didn’t betray him.

Even being full of self-esteem problems, Kylo tried to look confident and took his pants away in front of his roommate, with no inhibition. He just changed the converse to race shoes and put a small race short too. He didn’t like to wear a shirt. “Let’s go?” he asked gently and led the ginger guy off the building. With the thinner one embraced his arms into the other one’s torso, he started to pedal, feeling the breeze of freedom in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Fucking hell, Hux thought. This was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever done. He could already imagine poor Mitaka calling his mum to inform her dear son is in the hospital because he decided to chase after a cute boy. He gave Kylo directions to the shop, and sincerely hoped he would make it there in one piece.

Kylo parked his bicycle in front of the coffee shop, he was all sweaty in a sexual way, he knew that would provoke a lot of people, he wasn’t sure what he was trying to do. He walked inside the place with Hux by his side, for everyone around them it was a funny vision to see. Two extremely tall guys, one all wet wearing only stupid tiny shorts and race shoes, like he came out of the gym or just had sex. The other one majestically well dressed, with a typical British outfit composed by oxford shoes, grey t-shirt and a pretty elegant Burberry messenger bag.

Hux looked around, thank goodness New Yorkers barely paid attention for more than a few seconds. He placed his bag on the nearest chair and walked towards the counter. “Hey Finn, I’ll be having a nice cuppa of Earl Grey and a strawberry lemonade for my friend,” he asked the young man at the counter.

A handsome man wearing an apron approached the counter and smiled at Hux. “Armie, my darling dear! How are you today, my ray of sunshine?”

“As charming as ever, Mr. Dameron,” he replied, doing his best not to laugh.

Kylo watched the whole scene and felt sexual tension between “Armie” and “Mr. Dameron”, he started to smile like a complete weirdo for the counter guy and Hux. When they got the drinks he gently thanked the barista, with a nervous voice.

When they both got away from the service desk, he started to laugh, nervously of course. “Armie? What was that?” He was completely jealous of Hux’s closer friendship.

Hux was trying not to blush. “My first name is Armitage, when I was little, I was Armie. Poe found out and he hasn’t stopped calling me that since then. His family owns this place. He’s a bit of flirt.” Understatement of the century, he thinks fondly.

“That’s such a cute nickname, I have plans to use it later!” When Kylo shuts up he realised how flirty it was, so the nervousness was getting worse. “You guys must be really close with each other, right?” Suddenly, he realised. In a complete prejudiced way to think. Hux wears amazing clothes, the only person who talked to him was very flirty and also he was the only guy who really was kind to Kylo, which means he’s probably a lonely person. And maybe, also gay.

 

“Hux, are you gay?” He asked because he was very nervous and everything that came out of his mouth he didn’t think through. “I’m not homophobic, I never had a gay friend, or even a friend, so I’m totally fine if you are!”

Hux’s breath caught in his throat. He really couldn’t act straight to save his own life. “Yes, I am,” he admitted. “Poe and I were together some time ago, but we realized we were better off as friends. He has a partner now, Finn, and I’ve heard they might even get engaged soon.”

“That’s so awesome!” Ren said loudly, and really excited. “I realised that you’re gay in a very problematic way, but I promise I’m a nice guy. I’m straight, but I’ve never been with a girl before,” he realised how that sounds ridiculous but kept trying to be nice. “So, tell me more about you!”

Hux scratched his neck awkwardly. Suddenly his plans to seduce Ren to the dark side and drive into sunset seemed very much unlikely. “There’s not much to say, really… I’m from Teddington, an only child, and my parents still live in the UK. I went to boarding school... I became the stereotypical gay man, but honestly, I stopped caring about what people think about me a long time ago.”

“That’s kinda ironic,” Kylo took a sip of his lemonade and took a deep breath. “I’m a straight guy who really cares about what people think, but this is a deep emotional issue, not just ‘oh, I want to be good looking and stuff’ I’m afraid of being an idiot and thinking about it makes me cry” so, that was it. Solo never had a friend before, so at his first time hanging out with someone he decided to tell the awesome and good looking ginger guy how completely alone and weird he is. He just regretted it so hard, he didn’t want his roommate to pity him or something, but he had such a fucked up mind that sometimes it was really hard to hide it.

Hux took a sip of his tea, and thought about what to say next. He couldn't tell Kylo he thought he was hot as hell and would shag him without a moment’s hesitation. He needed to change the subject. “So, tell me about your art style, I can show you mine,” he reached to pull out his phone and show him his Instragram.

 

Kylo smiled after Hux reaction, he even showed his teeth, and he felt so happy because Hux didn’t reject him. “My biggest inspirations are impressionist and post-impressionist artists, like Monet and Van Gogh, God your photographs are so good,” he said while he was looking at Armie’s Instagram. “How do you do that effect with shade and light? Fuck, it’s awesome, it’s pure art! Check out my Tumblr, it’s kylorn, I’m not the greatest kid of my generation, but I receive kinda positive feedback.”

Hux preened at Kylo’s praise. He knew he was pretty good, but it felt amazing to hear it from his roomie. “I’m a self-proclaimed Photoshop addict, but I also use Adobe Lightroom, or Pixlr when I’m bored with my phone. I remember watching a Doctor Who marathon with an ex, and I felt so bad for Van Gogh...”

“So did you like it?” he asked so happy and even emotional, then he looked faster to Hux’s phone hour. “Uh, Hux, the sun has already set, when should we go to your friend’s party?”

Hux stopped looking at Ren’s Tumblr and realized it was, in fact, getting late. “I think we should go now.” He signalled Kylo to follow him and waved goodbye to Poe and Finn.

“See you tomorrow, Huxxy bear!” Poe shouted.

“Damn, he hasn’t called me that in a while,” Hux mumbled.

“He seems to be an amazing dude, I’m thinking about starting to call you Foxy Huxy, what about it?” He said laughing a lot and helped Hux to sit on the bike with him. “Let’s go home foxy kid!”

Hux flushed at the nickname, damn his Irish complexion! He was sure his face matched his hair. “I don’t mind,” he lied.

“When Christmas arrives I will call you gingerbread kid, everything suits you, your hair is fucking amazing kiddo!” He pedalled faster and Hux held him harder, or actually hugged him closer.

Hux felt like he was about to swoon, he could swear he felt an eight pack. And while Kylo didn’t seem to use cologne, there was a natural musky scent about him. Thankfully they arrived to their home, before he lost his bloody mind.   



	5. Chapter 5

Kylo took a shower and dressed in the typical straight alternative dude way. Old jeans with some paint stains, a normal red plaid shirt “to match with Armie’s hair” he thought, and his usual converse shoes. His big dark hair was smelling really good, he’s got clear plans for the night. “Lose my shyness, find some girl and kiss her close for the first time,” that clearly was a challenge to him, he wouldn’t admit, but after obese teenage years, he just hadn’t dated or even kissed anyone, that would be Ren’s first time.

Hux had a reputation to uphold, so he decided on a Ralph Lauren polo shirt, Benetton trousers and his favorite Dolce & Gabbana shoes. He was going to be the damn best dressed man in Phasma’s party. (He wasn’t trying to impress Ren, absolutely not.) “We should take the subway to go to my friend’s house, it’s faster and cheaper than taking a cab.”

“Sure, let’s go.” And then they walked side by side to the subway station, Hux told Ren everything good (and some bad things) about that part of Brooklyn. The best libraries, where he could buy good stuff to do art, best places to eat, worse clubs, and worse alleys full of drunk homeless people. They talked during the whole subway trip, in their own world, making fun of the strange people next to them and the things about New York City. Kylo was so happy, and for the first time, he didn’t feel alone anymore.

Hux never felt like he had connected as fast with as he had with Kylo. Typical, he thought bitterly. All the good ones are either straight or taken. They approached Phasma’s house and got inside. “If you see a stunning blonde, taller than the two of us, she’s the host, you just tell her Hux brought you,” he felt bad about leaving Ren on his own, but he needed to get away from him, or he would just be miserable for the rest of the night.

He practically ran up the stairs, went to the room he knew Phasma had her killer punch, and drank quite a few. He was dancing when he felt two familiar arms wrap around himself. “Hey, Bill,” he tried to shout.

Bill was a man with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Exactly the opposite of Kylo. Hux gave him his best come-hither look and grabbed his hand. He quickly got the two of them in a cab and went to his room. Kylo would probably be shagging some beautiful girl, and he wasn’t going to pin after a man completely uninterested in him.

They started to take off their clothes, and Hux quickly reached for a condom to put on Bill’s dick. He got to his knees and started to bob his head, taking him fully. If he moaned with his eyes closed and thought of a certain dark-haired painter, well, nobody else needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

While all that happened, Kylo was completely alone at the party. He saw Phasma and she was nice to him while he introduced himself, but she was too high to keep a long conversation.

He started look for Hux everywhere and just couldn’t find him. Then he decided to move on and meet his goal. He drank a few drinks that burned his throat, he's never got drunk in public before. Walking around the place he found a girl, and in his drunken head, she was perfect.

With a really short haircut, her hair was ridiculously painted red, burning in the light. She was really short and her hippie coloured clothes didn’t fit with her punk anarchist tattoos, she was dancing like someone as drunk as him. Then she looked at him and he stared her back, her eyes were brown and with no shine, not like Hux’s eyes. She had five nose piercings and Kylo wondered if she had piercings in her body too.

She came closer to him, dancing like a pixie. The pixie and the giant, it didn’t fit at all and he knew it, but he kept denying. Until she kissed him, it was his first kiss and her mouth was tasting like marijuana. She touched him and put her arms around his torso like Hux did earlier. And then, Kylo felt.

He couldn’t do that.

“Sorry, I gotta go,” he said and the girl with no name probably didn’t listen to him. Then, he just ran away, he ran and got the first taxi that he saw, that money would cost a lot soon, but he just needed to get out of that party. While he was in the cab, Kylo realised everything and started to cry, really loud.

But this time, Kylo Ren didn’t choke on his anxiety, he didn’t have any panic attacks because what he just realised. It was a pure cry, just tears coming down his face, water and a bunch of oppressed feelings. “When I come to my bedroom, I’ll finish the day being the real me with Armitage, yes I will.”

He went upstairs and to the room 93, where his infinity crush was. And that vision, just mutilated his heart like Van Gogh did with his ear.

The man was here, his man. Sucking some random guy’s dick, probably enjoying it better than he could with Ren. He felt all at once. The tears coming down again and a huge boner rising. The orange bright haired dude was in pure ecstasy sucking the blonde bitch’s cock, Kylo ran away to the bathroom before any of them saw him.

It was the last cabin in the bathroom, full of old green mosaics. He wished that feeling would disappear, but there’s only one way to fix his problems. First, he sat in the toilet, which was very clean and put his pants down. That huge cock was hard like a rock, and then he suddenly started to do it. He touched everything, from the balls to the head of his member, he just wished it was Armie sucking it. He moaned loudly but the bathroom was empty, so he didn’t have to worry about anything, just thinking about his friend and a lovely touch that he could do on him.

His orgasm came and he dirtied the whole abdomen, his breath was really hard and he was all sweaty again, this time, only thinking about that pale body, and that beautiful mouth. The first problem, his boner was solved, now he had to solve the other one: his existence and how he didn’t deserve Hux at all.

Then, after he cleaned up the cum on his abs, Kylo Ren ran away from his problems and Hux during only that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux was feeling like shit. Even after he was done with the blowjob, he couldn’t get it up. Not with Bill. The man took it as a personal insult, and called him quite colourful names before getting his things and leaving. He put on this pyjamas and went to bed. He looked at the time and realized Kylo wasn’t back yet.

Yup, some lucky girl had the chance to get a piece of that fine ass. He tried not to be petty about it. Ren was a great guy, and he had the right to have some fun. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, his only comfort that Kylo would come back to him.

Wasn’t that much early in the morning when Kylo Ren felt a old lady hitting on him with her foot, she was very much shorter and thinner than him, he thought it was so stupid and funny that he couldn’t even feel mad about it. He asked to her what time it was and got back a “It’s 8 o’clock you stupid vagabond, go back to the hippie place where you belong.”

 

Ben was feeling like the worst person in the world, he was stinky and full of dirt. He was feeling like a terrible person for masturbating while thinking about his friend last night. “I’m not gay, I was just drunk,” he thought. The truth was he didn’t want to accept who he really was. His heart was full of guilt and pain, so he couldn’t really break free.

 

He felt worried about going to his bedroom. Would Hux ask him what happened? Did someone see something? Did Hux or his partner saw or heard something? Going back to his bedroom could be a mess, so Kylo enjoyed his trip across Brooklyn.

 

Coming into his dormitory, Kylo noticed everything really quiet. “There’s something wrong,” he thought. He went to his bedroom, and it was the prettiest scene that he had ever seen.

 

Him, his stupid infinite like the galaxy crush. Sleeping in some really cute pink pajamas and full of calmness and grace. His hair wasn’t messy and even sleeping he looked like a fucking princess, like a ginger Aurora or Snow White. Looking at Armie made Kylo feel only one thing: an urge to kiss him and wake him up like a fairytale.

 

But he couldn’t do that, he was too good for him, too good for a person who’s so hateful and loathsome like him. Kylo went to the bathroom and took a shower, cleaning him of all of this spiritual dirt, and then, with only a boxer and an old t-shirt full of paint (Ren didn’t really care what he was wearing now, Hux wouldn’t care or fancy him anyway) he fell asleep in bed, looking at the other one’s face and wishing so hard to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux didn’t dare open his eyes, and he could already feel aches in his temples. No wonder people called Phasma’s punch Cherry Bomb. He didn’t usually get hangovers, but since he met Kylo he feels like his life has been turned upside down. Speaking of the man, he turned to look at his bed and saw him asleep. No hickeys or kiss-bruised lips. Maybe Armie was hoping against hope, but Kylo might have been just partying. He might have not given a girl the night of her life.

He remembered Bill, and put his head in his hands. He had never felt so ashamed; he had acted like some bitch in heat who would let anyone fuck them. He was not a blushing virgin by any means, but he was never so irresponsible. Out of the sudden, Hux’s phone started to ring and only made his headache worse. He saw the caller ID, and accepted the call.

 

“What the hell do you want, Mitaka? I don’t know where the fuck you are, but here is too bloody early! “ He shouted.

 

A soft voice replied, “Armie, I..”

 

Hux interrupted him. “I don’t give a bleeding fuck. Piss off,” without another word he hung up.

 

“Oh fuck, I hate phone calls,” Kylo said looking at the ceiling, he decided to avoid eye contact with his crush-roommate. “How was your night?” he asked, even knowing the guy would tell him something that would hurt his feelings, he actually wanted to hear this, he felt like he deserved it.

 

Hux had to lie to Ren. Kylo would think he was a slut if he knew what he’d done. “I don’t remember much, I guess I drank myself stupid, called a cab and passed out here after putting on my pajamas.” Forgive me, my love, he told himself. I can’t lose you.

 

Kylo knew that Hux was lying to him, and he was such a masochist that he wanted to hear it from his own voice. This self-destructive feeling that was coming took part of his mind, and he involuntarily started to act like a jerk. “I saw you with a pretty hot guy at the party. Dude, my night was dope! I just met this girl with flamed hair who just looked like she came out of a painting, and she gave me a handjob at Prospect Park, can you believe it? She was so high, and I was so drunk!”

 

He needed to show Hux how straight he was, just to feel less sad about how fucked up he really is.  He lied to Armie in an attempt to lie to himself, to make himself believe that he was a great guy who had a amazing and not so decadent at all night.

 

Hux had grown up in the English upper class, and he learnt that weakness was never to be shown. Even if he could feel like his heart was being ripped to pieces, his face betrayed nothing. “Oh! That’s good, man! I’m delighted you had fun! A blonde guy? That was probably William, he’s... an old friend,” he finished in a reluctant voice.

 

“Great! I’m happy about you too!” Kylo did a fake smile and animated voice. He got up from bed and dressed in his sneakers and pants. He stared deeply in Hux eyes, full of anger that came from inside his heart, he was deeply mad with no reason, but he didn’t want Hux to notice it.

 

Ren took a deep breath, if he stayed in that bedroom another minute he would lose his mind. It was so hard for him, staying next to someone that he likes so much and not doing anything was suffocating him. Kylo hated himself so hard in that moment. He just wished he could take his crush by the hand and take him to somewhere where they could kiss each other forever.

 

He didn’t believe in love at first sight, he believed that he had a giant connection with Hux that wasn’t reciprocal at all. Hux was a like a huge explosion in the universe, like the big bang, everything that happened in Kylo’s life from when they met each other was because of that. But he, he was only a star exploding in a galaxy far, far away. A small star who could disappear forever and no one would notice.

 

Working so hard with body exercising and eating healthy food was part of Kylo’s routine. He was obsessed with this after his oppressed teenage years, he couldn’t live like that again. There was something that Kylo always forgot, and the fact he was very away from his parents and they didn’t talk to him when he was younger made that his mental heath went unnoticed.

 

His brain was like a war that could destroy an entire galaxy, and he needed help.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux closed his eyes and did his very best not to cry. Kylo had lied to him when he said he wasn’t homophobic. His voice had said positive things, but his face was another matter entirely. He looked like something had disgusted him. He had to know Bill came to their home! 

 

Hux couldn’t keep it in anymore and started to sob quietly. He took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. He changed into better clothes, grabbed his suitcases and quickly packed all of his things. He had to get away from Kylo. Possibly permanently. Armitage Hux was many things, but a masochist was not one of them. 

 

He grabbed his phone and dialed the person he had vowed he would never call. But desperate times call for desperate measures. 

 

“Mr Snoke? It’s Brendol Hux’s son. I need your help.”

 

After talking with his godfather, the old man had arranged for Hux to stay in his fifth avenue apartment. He knew this would mean Hux’s father would hear about it, but he was beyond caring. He quickly wrote a short note and left it on Kylo’s desk.

 

_ Mr. Solo, _

 

_ I will no longer be sharing this room with you. Best luck to you in all your studies. _

 

_ -A. Hux  _

 

And if he ever saw Ren again, well... He would pretend that weekend together never happened. 

 

Madness took over Kylo Ren’s body in that sunshine autumn day, one day before the classes begin he started to ask himself if he really belonged at this place. Since he came in the previous day, everything he caused was a complete chaos to himself. So, full of accumulated anger, his body started to work with any mental command during all that day in Prospect Park. He practiced his exercises so strongly that his muscles started to burn, his stomach started to ask for something to fill it and he just ignored it. 

 

With muscles burning, the body in total disturbance and the heart full of fury needing to become empty, the young man with black hair went to his bedroom late at night, waiting to see his angelic and better without him Hux, sleeping like a cute little fox. He couldn't be able to talk to his crush normally anyway, ignoring him was the best thing to do in his head. But if someone asks Kylo to describe in a detailed way what happened the whole day, it wouldn’t be possible. Everything occurred as a blur in his mind and everything he remembered was the necessity to make that deep feeling stop.

 

Very quietly he entered in his dormitory, like the night before. Feeling like complete shit, but something was different this time: instead of that stupid scene with that horrendous guy, what Kylo saw was worse.

 

Hux knew there was something wrong with him, and then he decided to go. Hux left him with only a note, like he knew there was something grotesque and dreadful about him. 

 

Even without eating anything all day, Kylo felt like he was about to puke, he took a warm shower with tears rolling down and the feeling of being unnecessary to exist. He cried so loud that all the guys at the dorm-room stared at him after that, like they knew how freaky he was and how he fucked everything up again.

 

He wasn’t capable to join the school the next day, to get a college hearty welcome and try to integrate with a bunch of guys much cooler and talented than him. He didn’t even bother to turn on his alarm, he cried in his bed until falling asleep, and in his mind, he was getting a free sample of death.


	10. Chapter 10

That free sample of death has trapped Kylo Ren during that new week, when all of the boys at the dormitory went to the welcome events, his body was like a corpse mocking in a small bedroom full of dust and a giant smell of loneliness. He never knew he could sleep so much, only in Tuesday afternoon the depressed boy came out of his bed and bought some chocolate in the dormitory machine. He was smelling like old sweat and with no will to live.

 

He didn’t charge his phone so he lost all of his parents’ calls and also their emails. He didn’t have force enough to even turn on the tablet computer, take a shower or eat something healthy. Crying in his bed, laying down in Hux’s bed, smelling his scent and feeling his old energies around the place was part of his routine. Hux used to smell like a field of the prettiest flowers, that sweet fragrance so pinky and lovely like him.

 

It was Friday when everything changed. He woke up at 4 p.m and felt like he needed to do something, his body was electric, but this time Kylo decided to put his feelings out in a different way. He took his bicycle and went to a vintage store in Brooklyn, still wearing the same clothes (an old painting t-shirt and lilac shorts), he bought new paintings and other art materials. These bunch of different hot shades would be full of purpose. 

 

Kylo Ren got out of his deep unhappy moment to pure creativity, he was out of himself painting. During all of this extraordinary, visionary and stimulating moment he had visions of the prettiest princess in the whole galaxy. That magic big bang who could shine more than the sun when he came into Ben’s life. That magical face with a perfect nose and bright hair was in all Kylo’s drawings, paintings and sketches. The room was a giant mess with paint everywhere, like Kylo’s life was now, a giant mess with Armitage Hux everywhere.

  
And in a Sunday sunset, seven days after the beginning of that crisis, wearing the same clothes from seven days ago Kylo Ren decided that was something calling him at New York, and that he needed to get back Armitage Hux.


	11. Chapter 11

Armitage Hux walked out of the Dameron family’s coffee shop as a shadow of his former self. Even Poe was a little worried, and told him he and Finn were there for him if he ever needed anything. It’s only been a week, but I want to see Kylo so bad, he thought. He regretted leaving as soon as he woke up in that fancy bedroom and realized he was completely alone. 

 

He had no idea what to do. Technically, room 93 rent was paid for the next 3 months. He had still the right to live there. But what would he tell Kylo? That note was so vague, and after their amazing time he could at least have addressed the letter to his chosen name. 

 

It started to suddenly rain heavily, Hux was nowhere near the apartment and now had to spend his little cash left for a taxi. Fucking fantastic, everything that could go wrong, was going wrong. He started shivering and looking for a taxi, and just wished he could return to the times Kylo goddamn Ren was not haunting his every thought. 

During the dense rain falling from the sky, Kylo was in his bike in Manhattan, feeling the rain making him wet as much as a cold shower would do. He was feeling like nothing in the world could make him fall. “There is something in this city ready to be found and I need it to give me a reason to stay,” he thought while he was around Upper East Side.

 

Earlier that afternoon he went to Phasma’s place looking for Hux, the tall blonde girl told him (after threatening to castrate him) where her friend really was: in a huge apartment in Manhattan. So she gave the address to him, and even with the bad weather and looking like a homeless man/wall painter, he did 10 miles in a bicycle searching for his rebel prince.

 

Maybe it was only a coincidence or art made by the faithful destiny, but when Kylo Ren crossed the building avenue, a car stopped in front of it. The taxi car was old and small, but when the lost guy stopped his bicycle, he saw what he waited the whole week to see it again.

 

The beautiful, skinny ginger left the car with a lilac coat against his head for protect himself from the rain. The same shade of lilac from Kylo’s old shorts. Ren received a deep stare from that beautiful shade of green eyes with a bit of grey and blue, like a kaleidoscope. Ben Solo stared at him back and smiled like a total creep, feeling like all the fasting, all the pain and the future cold he could get was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hux looked a like deer caught in the headlights. There was Kylo Ren, beaming at him like if he hadn’t abandoned their home without saying goodbye. Don’t fuck this up, he told himself angrily. You might not get a second chance. 

 

“Hello Ren,” he barely spoke. Without another word he motioned the other man to follow him to the high class apartment. 

 

Ben Solo felt like he could scream of happiness, letting water through the fancy building lobby, he was so wet and feeling cold, but being around Armie warmed his heart. He left his bike with the concierge and walked behind his friend. He felt so nervous around him that he couldn’t even speak a word. 

 

The huge building was all decorated with a bright marble floor and fancy crystal chandeliers. The walls were white but full of renaissance paintings. Even the elevator looked like it was from Versailles, with golden details which probably would be real gold. Hux opened the door and the man who came from a simple family never felt so impressed with an apartment before.

 

All the walls were decorated with a bright wood, the furniture looked like it came from a Keeping Up With The Kardashians episode. The living room, where Hux sat in a white leather couch had also really expensive black armchairs and a old marble center table. Everything at that place was resplendent.

 

“So, you do your vacations here when you’re sick of looking simple with the rabble?” Kylo asked, still standing there, taking care of don’t wet and mock the fancy carpet.

 

Hux decided he was done with lying and sugar-coating the truth. “I fucking hate this place. The last time I was here it was a Christmas party with my parents. There is only so much you can take from pretentious baby boomers and entitled little lords.” 

 

Hux then foolishly realized Kylo was drenched to the bone. “I’m considerably thinner than you, but I have a Derek Rose dressing gown that might fit you,” Hux spoke a bit embarrassed. “The bathroom with clean towels is right there, I guess you will have to use my hair products…” 

 

Kylo left the room with a nag smile in his face. He came back 30 minutes later laughing loud and walking like a clumsy 6’’2 supermodel. “Dude, I look like a fucking pimp! And my hair is so silky right now, I need all your secrets! I’m smelling like you! Like a rose and hydrangeas field, that’s so amazing, you’re amazing!” Kylo stopped for a second and realised how flirty it was. 

 

“I mean, you’re awesome!” He tried to look more hetero and thought that maybe Armie realised it. “Put on your pajamas, I’m starving so I’m gonna do a hot chocolate for you. And then we can gossip like the Blair and Serena that we are,” Kylo Ren used to love Gossip Girl when he was a teenager, and being at Upper East side in a giant penthouse dressed like a rich bitch made him feel like he was in his teenage dream. And if Blair Waldorf had a crush on Serena Van Der Woodsen. But of course he wouldn’t tell any of this to Armie.

 

Hux was doing his best to maintain a straight face, but he still had twitching lips. Ben Solo was a fucking cutie pie. But Kylo Ren was also a sexy demon sent from hell to punish him for past sins. “I would love that! I am never knowingly under-cliched,” he chuckled. 

 

Kylo went to the giant kitchen which had a fucking wine house and did one of his favorites recipes in the world. When he was a child his dad used to do that creamy and sweet hot chocolate and he used to drink it like it was water. The Solo family used to be real chocolate addicts. 

 

He put the great drink in two mugs, “That’s such a teenage pajama party,” he thought, “but I will never realise the dream of making out with my bff.” Kylo felt guilty with his thoughts and protested against himself for a second.

 

He found out there was a second floor at the apartment, with a gigantic bedroom with a extravagant king-size bed with a red velvet bedding. Hux was sitting on top of it playing in his cell phone, he was wearing funny and cute yellow pj’s which made him look like sunshine.

 

“You look adorable,” Kylo smiled looking down and gave a mug to him. This time he didn’t tried to look passionless. He sat in front of him and drank a sip. “So, did you like it? My dad does it better…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hux switched the apps in his phone when he heard Kylo’s footsteps. He was annoyed with Phasma for not giving him a warning his crush would turn up at the flat. Her only reply was “you’ll thank me later! xoxo” Armie knew she meant well, but did she somehow miss Kylo’s totally straight vibes?

 

He took a sip of the offered beverage and groaned in delight. “You have to give me your recipe, this is delicious mate!” He said happily. 

 

“There’s something about recipes… You can’t tell people! My dad never told me his secret, I saw him doing it and I tried to do the same, but mine just doesn’t have the same taste! So he told me ‘Son, if I tell you how to make my hot chocolate, it will taste worse.’ Then, I can’t tell you my recipe, because it’s not as good as my dad’s, and if I told it will be the worst!” Ben told the whole story laughing about it, being next to him again was amazing. He wished he could stay next to him forever. “But as long as I’m with you, I can make it for you during all the rainy days. I like rainy days, they are amazing for painting. But I don’t like to be in a rainy day alone,” he looked into Armitage and smiled.

 

“I miss you Armie, I’m sorry for whatever I did.” He said and took a long sip, the first week away from him was the most painful of his whole life, because this time he lost something he had. “I can’t stand being alone again, being alone without you. Sorry buddy.”

 

Armitage Hux, you fucking idiot. Look what you’ve done! “No, I am sorry Kylo. I left for personal reasons. It was not your fault,” and it really wasn’t. It was not Ren’s fault that he was so wonderful, he never intended to make Armie fall in love with him. He deserved more than this pasty stuck-up British guy. 

 

“Look, Armie,” Kylo stared deep into Hux eyes, he felt his heart beat faster, he immediately thought how beautiful his friend was and how he never would feel anything for him. “If you’re in trouble, you can talk to me, I’m your friend and I care about you, I’m here for you.” He looked down and blushed, being close to him made him feel so many butterflies in the stomach.

 

Hux fidgeted with the hem of this shirt, trying to think of what to say. Kylo really was too sweet, and he had missed him so badly. He threw caution to the wind and moved to hug his friend. “Thank you, Ben. You really do smell like springtime.”

 

Kylo felt so good with Hux’s hug that he decided to let him go, he took the mug of his friend’s hand and put both in the ground. Then, making a surprise and afraid what would be his reaction, he hugged the other one again and laid down in the bed with the ginger guy in his arms. “Dude, your hair smells even better than the rest of you.” They laughed together. “Tell me something about you Armitage, and I can tell you something about me, I don’t wanna be that kind of nervous person who talks a lot.”

 

Hux prayed to any god out there that Kylo doesn’t notice his heart's gonna burst out of his chest. “What do you wanna know? I can answer any of your questions, but I can’t think of anything interesting about me I haven’t already told you,” Armie giggled. 

 

“Tell me a story about the day that you last felt alive,” he asked, hoping there was something that could make him feel less in love with that guy. Which probably was impossible. His hands were in the ginger guy’s hair, it was so soft and silky.

 

Hux closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Even if Kylo pulled away in disgust, he at least would be able to say he tried. He moved his head and captured the painter’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss. 

 

Kylo felt his heart beat faster and suddenly, he couldn’t breathe anymore. He took Hux head away of his and looked at him in a total shock . “Armitage Hux, you really know how to do better ideas than mine.” He took a deep breath and kissed his rebel prince in the most awkward way, he wasn’t as good a kisser as his friend, but he placed Hux on top of him and licked and bit his lips, cuddling all of his skinny body.

 

Hux moaned loudly, Ren’s big hands felt amazing. There was no longer need to hide his desire for the man. “Fuck me, Kylo,” he begged. 

 

For Kylo Ren, being in this situation with his man was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. “I just wanna let you know something,” he undid the knot that was making the hobby closed “I’m a virgin, that story about the party was a big lie,” he opened his clothes and let his man see his huge boner “also, I want you to know, that right now you can do whatever you want with me, tonight my body belongs to you.”

 

Hux really hoped he was not dreaming, because this was too good to be true. He reached for the lube and put it on the bed. He kissed Kylo’s cheek and whispered, “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise. Help me get these blasted pajamas off.” 

 

Ben got up and laid Hux in the bed, letting him get a privileged vision of his naked body. Before, he took of completely his hobby, and then, he started to unbutton his lover’s shirt while he kissed and gave hickeys in his neck.  After taking his shirt off, he started to lick and touch all of Hux’s torso, touching every bit of his body and only then, after take his pants faster in an aggressive way, the horny brunette guy started to lick the other’s pelvis, only to see his dick getting up and harder.

 

Hux pushed Kylo to the other side of the bed with all his strength, and quickly opened the bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers and wasted no time prepping himself. “I’m clean and you’re a virgin, I need you to fuck me bare, love, I don’t want anything to stand between us,” he whispered huskily.  

 

“Oh Armie...” Kylo kissed Hux and rubbed their boners, he touched Hux’s ass and pressed it. “Please, my man, I beg you, ride my cock, I need it, I can’t stand it any longer,” he bit his lips and pressed his butt even harder, feeling their dicks so close to each other was driving him crazy. His rebel prince was the own Lust Devil.

 

“Yes, yes,” Hux gasped. He got on top of Kylo and started to pour lube on that big dick. He was going to be sore for days, and he was gonna love it. He pressed Kylo’s cock against his entrance and sank down on it inch by inch. “Oh, Kylo, fuck, you feel amazing,” he groaned in delight. 

 

“Oh, my man,” Ben said while moaned so loudly, his body was feeling aflame. He started to squeeze every part of Hux’s body, only to make a few bruises after that. He felt like he was in heaven inside Armie’s tight asshole. “Just, don’t come now, okay? I have an idea for later.”

 

Hux grabbed Kylo’s shoulders for support as he rode him. He was panting, and he could already feel sweat dripping down his spine. “I have an idea, too, do you want to pound me as if I were a bitch? Take me as I am in my hands and knees?” He asked bossily. 

 

Kylo Ren stared at him again and took him by the neck in a really strong way. Without saying a word, he changed their positions with his cock still inside him. “Try not to scream, I don’t wanna hear a single noise.” He said and put his fingers in Hux’s mouth. Then, he suddenly started to stock his cock inside him in hard, he actually really cared if his lover was in pain or not, but that seemed to be the right thing to do. 

 

Hux started to enthusiastically suck on Kylo’s fingers, letting his beloved know he was having the time of his life. “Kylo, baby, are you close?” Then, Hux asked desperately. 

 

“I’m coming honey, almost there.” Kylo felt something coming, his body started to tremble and he started to do it faster and faster, until all of his muscles entirely relaxed and he did a loud moan, he felt like someone gave him a fucking anesthesia, a love anesthesia. 

 

Cumming inside Armie made him feel alive like he never felt before, and then all that he felt was a huge desire to show his lover how being anesthetized of love feels like.

 

He grabbed Hux by the shoulders and laid him again, then, after kissing, touching and pressing again his partner’s entire body, Kylo licked all of the extension from the swollen butthole to his dick. He started to suck him like he had dreamed to do, while he put one of his fingers inside him again, trying to make sure he was absolutely enjoying it.

 

Hux was trembling and moaning incoherently, completely overwhelmed by Kylo’s ministrations. It wasn’t long before he dirtied Kylo’s messy raven locks and attractive face with his own release. 

 

Kylo licked his own lips after feel that squirt of cum all over his face, it was warm and salty and he felt totally numb. “So it is like this,” he thought, he kept looking at Armie’s face and blushed. Then, he ran away to the bathroom and locked the door.

 

Hux stared at the place where just Kylo gave him the best orgasm of his entire life. He should be feeling content, but instead he was completely numbed. It had not been real, not for Ren. He was probably curious and horny, and Hux was just a willing participant in some sexual identity experiment...

 

In the bathroom mirror Ben Solo stared at his image, there was that white viscous liquid all over his face and hair. He felt awesome. Sucking Hux after fucking him, giving him pleasure, making him feel good was the best thing that he had ever purposely done to someone. And that guy, that prince who deserves the entire galaxy of love and endearment, has let him do it. He still could feel his heart beating fast and his pupils were dilated, that’s how being in love was for Kylo Ren.

 

After cleaning all the cum with water and fancy soap, he saw Armie laid down in bed, he could see all of his pale and skinny body, full of bruises after they made love. Trying to be careful but doing it in a clumsy way, Ben took his lover in his arms and carried him to the giant window of the bedroom. He knew his lover’s body would probably hurting right now, and then he left the guy lying in the leather couch that was in front of the window.

 

He laid down behind the other one, and started to kiss him, kiss his neck, his shoulder, his head and cuddle each part of his body in a delicate and gentle way.

 

Hux couldn’t help letting out a sound of surprise. He hadn’t expected Kylo to be so caring in the afterglow. Deciding actions speak louder than words, he returned his kisses, and hummed in happiness at Kylo’s soft touches. 

 

“Armitage Hux, I have to tell you a secret about me.” Kylo said while his hands were in his partner’s waist. “See that waterfall dropping from the sky? So think about the water volume now,” he pointed at the window where a storm was happening in the middle of the night. “That’s how much I desire you since the first time I saw you.”

 

Armie blinked in shock. “Really? I… Kylo, you could have any woman or man you wanted, why on earth would you settle for me?” Hux asked in disbelief. 

 

“No Armie, I can’t. And you aren’t like anyone that I ever met, you’re different, god, you’re so fucking special Hux! When you were gone I did a bunch of drawings and paintings of you, because you’re pure art. Your face, your body, everything you do and how you act, it’s just the most beautiful aesthetic of all.” Kylo kept watching the storm behind his prince, it was like a collage of two beautiful paintings, one was the most stunning spirit of nature and the other one was only a beautiful storm.

 

Kylo’s words caught Hux off guard, he could hardly believe it. He decided he had to confess everything. “I’m in love with you, Kylo... I ran away because I couldn’t bear to be around you, thinking you would never want me back.” 

 

“Holy shit! Armie, I’m in love with you too, since the first day I saw you, I knew that I was yours, baby, I'm yours! And I love you so much, I can’t believe…” He didn’t finish his phrase because kissing all of Armitage Hux’s face sounded like a better idea. He caressed the ginger’s face with his big nose. “Did I hurt you? Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?” 

 

Hux was genuinely touched by Kylo’s concern. He kissed his cheek and wrapped his wiry arms around the other’s waist. “I’m fine, you oaf. You didn’t do anything to me I didn’t want,” and then he giggled. “Goodness, I can’t believe we sullied Snoke’s bed.” 

 

“Let’s go to sleep, love,” he whispered against Kylo’s neck. 

 

“I have to tell you something else first…” He started to laugh even trying to say it seriously. “I didn’t leave the dorm during one week before coming here, and today is the room maid's day off, so if we come back to college tomorrow, you’re gonna have a shitty surprise of a completely chaotic bedroom.”

 

Hux laughed out loud, why did Ren have to be so endearing? “I guess I’ll have to put up with your mess,” he tried to grumble, but his smile gave him away.

 

“Fuck, Hux. Your smile is so pleasant.” Kylo kissed Hux when he still was laughing, to him, it was completely weird and adorable. He fell asleep with his gingerbread boy in his arms, in  completely peace for the first time in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Hux woke up with the sun shining and happily nuzzled Kylo’s face. So it wasn’t a dream, thank God. He quickly tried to extract himself from Ren’s arms, but even in his sleep, the idiot wouldn’t let go. Hux sighed fondly and began to pepper Kylo’s face with light kisses, hoping the man wouldn’t mind being woken up that way. 

 

“Stay away from me with that fishy breath,” Kylo said laughing with a weak morning voice. He hugged Hux even tighter and started to roll in the couch with him in his arms. But he got dizzy and fell on the floor with his lover in his arms. Hux huffed when he felt Kylo’s weight on top of him, and tried not to sound too amused. “You, brute! Get off me before I am crushed to death.” 

 

Still laughing loudly, Kylo carried Hux on his shoulders and took him to the bathroom “You’re my princess, I can’t let you walk being hurt.” Hux rolled his eyes, but he could admit to himself he loved Kylo’s tenderness and silliness. He put him standing and gave him a toothbrush. “Let’s just fix this, because I don’t think we should kiss each other with that taste in our mouths.” While brushing their teeth, the tub began to fill with water after Ben turned it on. 

 

After brushing their teeth, Kylo sat down in the bathtub, with the water in his waistline and warm. He looked at his lover with a sassy smile and said: “come here baby, I want show something.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Whatever it is, make it quick. Some of us do attend our lessons,” still, he did what his beloved asked while trying to hide a smile. 

 

Fast, as his life depends of it, Kylo Ren gave to his lover a tender kiss, with his wet and warm hands on the other one’s hair and caressed his strands, wetting them. He deposited little kisses on his neck and shoulders, in every small dot at Armie’s skin.

 

Hux couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy. He laughed at Kylo’s kisses, and did his best to wash those luscious locks, enjoying how silky his hair feels. Ben carefully touched all the extension of the other man’s body. He was feeling so happy with him, touching, cuddling and kissing. Taking care of him, that gave Kylo Ren the absolute pleasure.

 

Armie sighed in delight and gave Kylo one lingering kiss. He grabbed his hand to pull him out of the tub.  “I'll have to go to our dorm to get you fresh clothes. I suppose others might be creeped out, but I'm actually flattered I became your muse,” he smirked and kissed Kylo softly again. He still couldn't believe he was allowed to. 

 

“I don’t wanna go to class today.” Kylo answered him in his soft voice, he was touching his lover’s cheek.

 

Hux looked at Kylo entirely unimpressed. “Tough shit, Ren. Now let’s go to the bedroom before we get all pruny.” 

 

While they were drying themselves, Kylo wondered what Hux would bring him to wear, he decided not to say anything and let him pick what he wants. While that time, he was planning to do another hot chocolate for his boy, because that’s the only thing he knew how to cook and Armie seemed to like it.


End file.
